


you take me higher than the rest

by thewalrus_said



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cooking, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, pure unadulturated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: Dinner and a night in, in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.





	you take me higher than the rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/gifts).

> This is my summer exchange fic! I hope you like it, takeitoffhemmo! I tried to pack it with as much softness as I could. Thanks to [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite) for cheerleading and [Aza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaWhite/pseuds/relcutantlyback) for beta!

Viktor unlocked the door and held it open, letting Yuuri slip inside first. Yuuri dropped to his knees to give Makka the greeting she required, ruffling her ears and kissing her fluffy head while cooing endearments. Once Viktor was through and had his coat off, they traded places, Viktor bending down to occupy the dog while Yuuri shucked his coat and shoes. It was a well-practiced dance at this point.

“Yuuuuuuuuri, I’m _ starving,_” Viktor moaned as they moved into the kitchen. “Can’t we just order takeout?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Takeout will take longer than cooking, and the chicken’s about to go off. We’re cooking.” Viktor sighed heavily but moved over to slot his phone into the home sound system. “Put it on shuffle!” Yuuri called.

“No.”

“Viktor.” Yuuri leveled him with a look. “Put it on shuffle.”

Viktor gave him a look right back. “We should listen to it the way CRJ intended for it to be heard!”

“Put it on shuffle or you’re doing the cooking.” Viktor pouted, but when he pressed a few buttons, _ Roses _ came out of the speakers instead of _ First Time, _ so Yuuri counted it as a win.

Yuuri went to pull the cast-iron pan from the cabinet above the stove and froze. “Oh no.”

“What is it?” Viktor asked, coming up behind him.

“I forgot to take the chicken out of the freezer this morning.” Yuuri looked at Viktor, heart sinking. “We may have to order takeout.”

Viktor smiled and kissed his cheek, then moved over to the fridge and proudly presented Yuuri with a defrosted packet of chicken thighs. “I did it, no worries.”

“God, I love you.” Yuuri took the chicken and set the pan on to heat. “You’re on _ mise en place _ duty,” he said as he preheated the oven, spinning the dial to 200 degrees. Viktor, pert butt moving in time to the music, pulled a bundle of asparagus and a jar of minced garlic from the fridge and set them on the counter. Two lemons followed from the fruit bowl, and a small bottle of thyme from the spice rack. Not moving away from the pan, Yuuri leaned over and put one lemon back.

Viktor pulled it back out. “I caved on the shuffle,” he said warningly when Yuuri reached over again. “We’re doing the garnish.”

“Garnishes are stupid when it’s just us,” Yuuri muttered, but retracted his hand.

In went the oil to the hot pan, and Yuuri started searing the chicken, setting his phone timer for five minutes. Viktor danced around the kitchen behind him, measuring out the minced garlic and starting to juice one of the lemons. “I was so cynical before, I must confess,” Yuuri sang softly, flipping the chicken in the pan. Viktor leaned over to peck him on the cheek again as he carried the dessicated lemon remains to the trash can.

More oil, and then Yuuri took the garlic from Viktor and slid it into the pan. “I love that sizzle,” Viktor said, hooking his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri held out his hand and Viktor put the lemon juice in it. Once poured, Yuuri handed the bowl back and received the thyme, which he shook over the whole pan.

“Stand back,” Yuuri said. Viktor obligingly shuffled backwards; Yuuri opened the oven door and hefted the pan down onto the middle rack, shutting the door behind it. Viktor already had Yuuri’s phone in hand. “Fifteen minutes, right?”

“Yup.”

Viktor set the timer and put the phone down. “However shall we pass the time?” He slid over to Yuuri on socked feet and swept him into a dance.

_ The One _wasn’t the perfect song to swing dance to, but Yuuri had had a craving to toss his fiancé around all day, and he pulled Viktor into a quick little back-and-forth, both of them laughing. “We’re cooking dinner, I wear your socks and slippers,” Viktor mouthed along with the song, beaming like an idiot. Yuuri couldn’t help but grin back, heart swelling for his dork of a partner.

They were both exhausted from the day’s practice, so the vigorous dancing quickly gave way to a slow rock back and forth, Yuuri’s head pillowed on Viktor’s sharp shoulder. Yuuri let his hands drift down to give Viktor’s ass a little squeeze, unable to resist. Viktor huffed and pressed a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s head. The music stopped, silence falling, but they kept swaying. Viktor smelled like fabric softener and long-dried sweat. It was oddly comforting, soothing the rush of Yuuri’s thoughts after their long, hard day. Yuuri nuzzled closer.

Eventually, the timer went off. With a heavy heart, Yuuri released Viktor with a kiss to his shoulder. Viktor picked up the asparagus from the counter and Yuuri opened the oven door. Into the pan it went, and Yuuri set his phone for another ten minutes. “Get the plates?” Yuuri said, and moved to the cutlery drawer.

“We should have gotten flowers on the way home,” Viktor said as they set the table. “Maybe some candles.”

“We’ll remember for next time,” Yuuri said, fond. He leaned in for a quick kiss. “You’re slicing the lemon for the stupid garnish.”

“It’s not stupid, Yuuuuuuri, it’s a finishing touch!”

“Sure, sure.” Yuuri went to pet Makka while Viktor dealt with the second lemon, which he did with an air of wounded dignity.

The timer pulled Yuuri away from Makkachin’s soft paws after another few minutes. Hot pot holders in hand, he hauled the pan out of the oven and set it on the stove. He stood aside as Viktor lovingly laid slices of lemon all over the chicken and dusted another sprinkle of thyme over the whole thing. “There,” he said proudly, looking at it. “_Now_ it’s done.”

Yuuri had to admit, it did look good with the garnish. He kissed Viktor’s cheek instead of saying it, but Viktor preened nonetheless.

They ate with cloth napkins like proper grown-ups, dabbing their mouths before taking sips of water and only pausing a few times to kiss over the plates. Yuuri slipped Makka a sprig of asparagus to chew on under the table.

Yuuri’s hunger had kicked when they opened the oven to put in the asparagus, and Viktor was, as he had said, starving, so they ate their fill quickly, even with conversation and kiss breaks. Yuuri wandered to the coffee maker and set a pot of decaf to brewing while Viktor packaged up the leftovers. They took their cups curled up together on the couch, Makkachin flumped over their feet like a fuzzy blanket with legs. “Your quad Sal is getting better,” Viktor said, burying his nose into Yuuri’s hair. “You had it before but it’s gaining in consistency.”

Yuuri hummed into his mug. “I liked what you were doing with your step sequence, from what I could see of it. It looks a lot stronger than it did yesterday.”

Viktor smiled down at him. “Inspired by you, of course.” Yuuri blushed, as he always did, and Viktor leaned down to peck him on the nose.

Viktor took Yuuri’s mug from him when he drained the last drops. “Go take a shower. I’ll take care of the dishes.” Yuuri pulled him in for a grateful kiss and padded off to the bathroom, Viktor’s tuneless humming fading as he put a wall between them.

The shower in their apartment was a thing of wonder, the pressure just high enough to pound Yuuri’s aching shoulders and relieve some of the physical tension of the day. He washed slowly, savoring the hot water and the way the steam crept up inside his nose.

Yuuri bypassed his usual pajama drawer and went to Viktor’s, pilfering a shirt that hung off his shoulders and down past his butt. Donning it and a pair of boxers, he wandered back out to the kitchen, where Viktor was finishing up with the cast iron pan. His eyes darkened when he saw Yuuri in his shirt. Yuuri preened under his gaze. “Just about done,” Viktor said, brushing the salt out of the pan into the trash can without looking. “Did you leave me any hot water?”

“Your heater is magic,” Yuuri said, bundling himself forward until his nose collided with Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor wrapped his arms around him, tight and warm and safe. “It’ll never run out.”

“Oh, it can run out,” Viktor said with a laugh. “Ask me how I know.”

Yuuri didn’t ask, just hummed and tucked his face more comfortably under Viktor’s chin. His mind went pleasantly buzzy, the way it always did when Viktor held him like this. They stood in each other’s arms for a long minute, Viktor’s hands running patterns across Yuuri’s back that Yuuri eventually realized made up his step sequence from earlier in the day. Sighing, Yuuri pulled back for a kiss. “Go shower,” he said, resting their chins together for a moment. “I’ll be in bed.”

Viktor showered more quickly than Yuuri, but Yuuri was still almost asleep by the time he lifted the covers and slipped in beside him. Yuuri fumbled a hand out of his cocoon and patted the air around him until he landed on Viktor’s shoulder, then slid his hand up into Viktor’s wet hair. “Silky,” he mumbled into the pillow.

Viktor huffed a laugh and shuffled closer, draping an arm over Yuuri’s hip. “Did I work you too hard today, my love?”

Yuuri shook his head, eyes still closed. “‘S fine. Four Continents is coming up, I needed it. Now shhhhh.” He pulled his hand from Viktor’s hair and placed a finger over Viktor’s lips. “No more talking. Only sleeping.” Viktor kissed his finger and pulled the blankets more firmly over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> [Recipe](https://cafedelites.com/one-pan-lemon-garlic-butter-chicken-asparagus/) || [Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTXs27I3AxPGxBzzM80W7DKE_3Uvr4yI0)
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said)!


End file.
